


The Professors’ New Addition!

by LetsGoKazeo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alola Family, Ash Is A Dork, Ash loves babies, Baby Shower, Babyfic, Childbirth, Cute, Cute Kids, Day At The Beach, F/M, Fluff, Gender Reveal, Girls Being Girls, Implied Sexual Content, JUST A HUGE FLUFF FEST ALL AROUND, Lillie isn’t dead, Olivia loves babies, Papa Kukui, Pregnancy, Semi-Canon Compliant, Serious fluff, So much fluff., The professors have first names (you’ll find out what they are in the fic), The profs are like parents to Ash as always, WILL HAVE ART! :D, Walks On The Beach, Wicke loves babies, between prologue and ch1, burnet’s supposed to be the one with the hormonal imbalance, but like literally this time, but somehow instead it’s literally everyone else, mama burnet, more near the end, obviously bc they have a kid but. just in case, papa hakase, pretty much all the girls love babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2020-10-29 15:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsGoKazeo/pseuds/LetsGoKazeo
Summary: Warning: This fanfic contains extreme cuteness!Pokémon Professors Kukui and Burnet are happy in their marriage and have been for a long time, but things are about to change, a lot. And that’s not because of something bad—in fact, it’s something very good! What is it? They’ve got a baby on the way! The Professors are going to be parents!





	1. Prologue

“What do you wanna do tonight, Nala?” Professor Kukui asked his wife as they strolled along the beach, the tide lapping at his toes.

“I’m not sure.” Professor Burnet held his hand as the wet sand sunk down with each footstep. “It’s a lovely evening here. I love this view.”

Kukui smiled. When she was happy, he was happy.

“Hey, Akela?”

“Hm?”

Burnet looked up at him. “Do you want to have... a baby?”

Kukui froze. They’d talked about this before, but they hadn’t made any plans yet. “What?”

“I’m really starting to want a baby. I think we’d be great parents.”

“Yeah, I’ve thought about, but I’m not that sure.”

“Oh, come on, Akela. You’d be a great dad!”

“Maybe, I guess..”

“So... yes?”

“Uh-”

Suddenly, Burnet skipped in front of Kukui and stopped him in his tracks. “I know what we can do tonight!”

“Hm?”

She took his hands into hers, then narrowed her eyes at him with a romantic smile. “You want a baby too, right?”

“Nala, please! We’re in public!” Kukui scoffed before Burnet pulled him into her embrace. They fell down onto the sand, eyes interlocked. While this was a public beach, no one was there but them at this hour.

“Nala—”

“Shh.” Burnet slowly pulled Kukui’s jacket off his body. “No one needs to know about this.”


	2. CH1

“Ash?”

“Hm?”

“We got so excited seeing you win the Alola League, and must congratulate you on your victory.”

“Aww, thanks, Mrs. Burnet.”

“Pi-ka!”

“But that’s not all. We have something else to tell you, and we want you to know before anyone else does,” Professor Kukui told him.

Ash raised an eyebrow. “Huh? What is it?”

“Well...”

“Well?”

Professor Burnet took a deep breath. “I’m pregnant.”

There was a pause as Ash’s mind processed the information.

“YOU’RE PREGNANT?!” Ash and Rotom shouted at the same time, Rotom nearly exploding  as Pikachu almost fell off Ash’s shoulder.

“That’s awesome!” Ash ran to Burnet for a hug. “All right! I can’t wait to meet your baby!”

“Pika-chu!”

“Rrrrooo!” Rowlet trilled, also happy for them.

“It’s going to be a while now. We just found out.”

“I could tell.” Ash nuzzled into Burnet’s still small belly. She was like a mom to him. A new “sibling” would be wonderful.

“Come on, Ash! We need to tell the rest of the class!”

“Yeah!”

The other students were chatting as usual, and so were their Pokémon. As Popplio tried to trap Togedemaru in a bubble, Turtonator struck some poses and demonstrated a few of his attacks to try and impress Tsareena. No one had a clue. This was going to be great.

“Vi?” Snowy lifted her ears as Ash and the Professors entered the classroom.

“Alola, class!”

“Alola!”

“We have some big news today.” Kukui turned to his wife. “Nala, go ahead and tell them.”

Burnet stood at the front, a hand on her chest. “I’m pregnant.”

Everybody paused, then began to jump and cheer.

“A baby! Yay!”

“Woo!”

“Congratulations!”

“We have to throw them a baby shower!” all the girls shouted.

Sophocles was talking a mile a minute. “Wait! You mean Professor Burnet is having Professor Kukui’s baby? That means Professor Burnet’s gonna be a mom and Professor Kukui’s gonna be a dad and- and- AAH!”

Kiawe couldn’t even speak. All he could do was smile ear to ear. How could he pitch in? Maybe he could help the girls organize the baby shower, since they could use a helping hand, plus that would get him some time with Mallow. Or maybe he could just help Sophocles calm down. Then he had an idea. He’d help Ash and Professor Kukui pamper Burnet and keep her comfy and happy. That’d be perfect.


	3. CH2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is here! A short chapter, but still a chapter nonetheless!

“PROFESSOR BURNET’S PREGNANT?!” Olivia shrieked. “YAAAAAAY!” She took a moment to catch her breath before continuing. “I  love babies! I  have to make some baby clothes for the shower!”

Lana, Lillie, and Mallow just stared. Olivia always got too excited too fast.

“Do you know the gender yet?! I can’t wait to see the baby!”

“Olivia...” Mallow sighed. “Burnet’s not very far into her pregnancy yet. It’s going to be a while before we can find out the gender.”

“Oh...” Olivia let her head fall for a moment before perking right back up. “But I can still help! What can I do for you, besides making some gifts?”

“Well,” Lillie murmured, “can you help us organize the baby shower?”

“Are you kidding?!” Olivia squealed. “Of course I can!” She was bouncing around, unable to contain her excitement. “Okay, Olivia, calm down... So when is this baby shower?”

“I don’t know,” Lana told her, “but it’s never too early to start preparing. We’ll have to talk with the rest of the class about that.”

“I understand. I’ll still do whatever I can to help, though!”

From afar, a particular Poipole watched the conversation, giggling as it enjoyed a tasty berry. “Poi-pole!” it cheered. Stalking the humans was so much fun!


	4. CH3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some months have passed and it’s finally time for the Professors to find out what they’re having! What’ll it be, Miltank or Tauros?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY CRAP BURNET IS CANONICALLY PREGNANT THIS FIC PREDICTED THE FUTURE

“Now, Nala, don’t get too excited. It’s bad for the baby.”

“I know!” Professor Burnet giggled. “But I can’t believe we’re about to find out what we’re having!”

A voice interrupted their conversation. “Nala!”

“That’s us, honey. Come on.”

A female doctor with long pink hair awaited. Her pastel pink uniform was very clean and she held a clipboard chock full of documents. “Hello!” she said cheerfully. “I’m Dr. Joy, and I’ll be taking care of you today! Now who’s the lovely mother-to-be?”

“I am!”

“Dr. Joy, this is Nala Burnet. She’s my wife.”

“That’s me!” Burnet squealed, standing up. “I can’t wait to see our baby!”

“Follow me.” Dr. Joy took the expecting couple to one of the exam rooms and helped Burnet up onto the exam table. “Just wait here and fill out these papers,” she said handing her clipboard and a pen to Burnet. “I’ll be back soon to run some tests and then you can have your ultrasound.”

“Sounds good to me.” Burnet glanced over the top paper. It was mainly just simple medical questions such as how old she was, any allergies she had, whether her family had a history of medical problems, things like that. She began to fill out the fields as Kukui sat down on the room’s small chair.

“Hey, Akela?”

“Hm?”

“Are you... nervous about this?”

“About what?”

“Seeing our baby and finding out its gender.”

Burnet turned the page to find a duplicate set of questions, most likely for her husband. “Here,” she said, handing him the clipboard and pen.

Kukui took to filling out the papers. He  _was_ nervous. He was anxious to see her baby—no,  _their _baby—on the machine.

Then the door opened. “I’m back.” Dr. Joy took the clipboard, which was now all filled out, from Kukui. “The machine is being set up. It’s time for a few tests before it’s finished.” The first thing she did was take her stethoscope and listen to Burnet’s heartbeat. After that came the baby’s heartbeat. The feeling of the cold metal on her belly made her shudder. “Okay, good.” She put it back around her neck. She then put on gloves and felt around Burnet’s belly, which had grown quite a bit. “Have you felt the baby moving yet? It probably feels like fluttering or bubbles. It’ll be a while until you start feeling actual kicks.”

Burnet nodded.

“Okay, now we can get on with the ultrasound. Come with me.”

Burnet got down from the exam table as Kukui stood up, both of them following Dr. Joy. Both of them got more and more excited by the second. She led them to a room with a neatly-made bed, the machine hooked up next to it.

“Here.” Dr. Joy helped Burnet up. “Just like that.” Dr. Joy opened a drawer, took a tube of ultrasound gel, uncapped it, and spread the gel on Burnet’s belly. It was cold, for one thing.

“Hee hee! It feels kinda nice...”

“That’s good.” Dr. Joy took the scanner and gently scanned her belly. A blurry white shape appeared on the screen.

“Look, honey!” Professor Kukui pointed to the screen. “That’s our baby! Can you believe it?”

The shape gradually smoothed out and developed features like a face and limbs.

“Aww, our baby’s so cute!” Burnet chirped.

“Congratulations!” Dr. Joy said. “You are having a...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is Burnet having? It’s a surprise ;) (You’ll find out at the gender reveal party!) Any guesses?


	5. CH4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got you, didn’t I? Well, it’s finally time to find out, for real this time! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEEPBOOPSENPAI NOTICED ME! :D  
I didn’t want to keep you guys waiting too long so here you go! Hope you like it :)

“Using the data I’ve collected on X and Y chromosomes, the chances are... Calculating... Calculating... According to my calculations there is a 50% chance the baby will be a boy and a 50% chance the baby will be a girl!”

“Come on, Rotom!” Ash pulled his Pokédex’s arm. “The gender reveal party’s today! Let’s go!”

“Whoa!” Poor Rotom held on for dear life as Ash sprinted downstairs.

“Professor Kukui!”

“Oh, Ash. Just in time.” Kukui turned to face Ash. “Want to help me decorate?”

“You bet!” Ash shouted. He was so excited it hurt. “Let me go get dressed.” The Professors hadn’t told Ash yet; they wanted to surprise him just like they would everyone else.

It would be a while before the party was all set up. Kiawe, for one, was thankful for this, as it gave him ample time to talk to Mallow, who was likely preparing some food to eat at the party.

Burnet was sleeping peacefully. She was more tired than normal (as most pregnant women were), so Kukui let her sleep.

Ash took to helping Kukui decorate. He stuck pink and blue balloons here and there, helped put tablecloths on tables, unfolded chairs, normal party preparation things. “Is this good?”

“Wonderful! I think we can start in a few minutes once everyone’s here.”

“Good, I’ll go get everyone!”

“Ash, wait—”

Before Kukui could finish, Ash ran out to get everyone. “Bye, Kukui! I’ll be back soon!”

"That kid..." Kukui sighed as he finished decorating, filling a few spots Ash missed. Within half an hour Ash was back with the rest of the class. “We’re back!”

“Oh, you guys!” Kukui turned to them. “We’re almost ready to start. Let me go get my wife.”

Burnet had woken up and dressed herself while Ash was gathering his friends.

“Rrrrrrrroo!” Rowlet sat on Ash’s head as Lycanroc ran to him to greet him. Litten was probably lounging in the sun somewhere. The other Pokémon were seated neatly at the tables, just waiting for their Trainers to join them.

“I’m here, sweetheart.” Burnet was in an orange flowered dress, probably the prettiest one Kukui had seen her in yet.

“Oh, Nala! We’re going to start the gender reveal now. Ready?”

“Mhm.”

Professor Kukui pointed to a box. It was painted with bones and read “Boy or Girl?”. “Inside this box is a toy bone. Lycanroc is going to take it out and show us. It’ll be either blue for a boy or pink for a girl.”

“Roc!” Lycanroc dived into the box, then emerged with the bone in its mouth. It was blue.

“It’s a boy!” Professor Kukui announced to everybody.

Everyone cheered, especially the girls.

“A little boy!”

“Hooray!”

“Burnet’s having a baby boy!”

“He’s gonna be so cute!”

“Yaaaay!”

“YES!” Ash shouted. “This is the best day ever, Mrs. Burnet! I love you so much and your baby too!” Ash gave Professor Burnet’s belly a hug. It had gotten a lot bigger since the announcement, but it wasn’t at its biggest yet.

With that, the baby gave his first kick, right on Ash’s cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! That was a lot of fun XD Was your prediction correct? What names do you have in mind? Comment below!


	6. CH5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before you have a baby shower, you’ve got to invite people! Right?  
That’s why in this chapter, Ash and the class are delivering invitations to the Professors’ baby shower!

“Professor Burnet is  _pregnant?!_ With Professor Kukui's _son?!“_ Principal Oak squealed.

“Yep! And we're going to throw them a baby shower!” Ash answered cheerfully.

“A baby shower for the Professors?! I simply must come!”

“That’s why we’re inviting you!” Ash reached into his bag and handed him the first invitation: the one marked _Samson Oak.  _ Ash and Lillie had made all the invitations, and now they were out to deliver them.

He took the envelope. “An invitation to their baby shower?! This is truly an Umbre-honor!” He just couldn’t contain himself. “I just can’t Bayleef it! A Chance-y like this is once in a Char-million! There’s no way I won’t be Clef-able to come!” He hastily opened the envelope and perused the details. “I’d better stop my Weedling. All this excitement is making me Bulba-sore!”

“Alright, alright. I’m glad you’re excited, though!” Ash replied. “Pika-ika!” his partner chirped.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” he continued. “It seems like just yesterday you asked me to officiate for the wedding... and now they’re having a baby? Of course I’ll come to the shower!”

“Haha, that’s nice, but we’ve got to go now.” Ash picked up his Pikachu and turned around.

“And deliver more invitations,” Sophocles added.

“Pika.”

On the way back, Ash took out the next envelope and read the name.  _ Molayne. _

“This one's for Molayne.” He offered the envelope to Sophocles. “Sophocles, take this to him, okay?

“Sure.”

As Ash returned to the classroom, he took out the next invitation. The name—or rather,  names —on it were _Sima & Rango._

“This next invitation goes to Kiawe’s family!” he exclaimed. “And the one after that is for Mallow’s dad.” He showed the second of the two to Mallow, who was closest to him. “Hey Mallow, can you take this to your dad?”

She took the invitation. “Sure, no problem.”

After that, Ash headed straight for the fire trainer. “Hey Kiawe, go take this to your parents.”

“Alright.” He took the invitation, quickly reading his parents’ names before taking out Charizard and leaving for home.

“Hey, Mom! Hey, Dad!” He ran to them. “Ash told me to give you this.”

Sima took the envelope, opened it, and read the invitation. “A baby shower? For the Professors?”

“Mhm!”

“And all of us are invited? Me, your father, Mimo, and you?”

“Yep!” He paused. “Hey, where is Mimo?”

“I saw her in her room. She got a new book at the library while you were gone, one she’s really been wanting to read.”

“Oh, alright.” Kiawe went to look for Mimo. As he was told, she was in her room reading.

“Hey, Mimo!” Kiawe climbed over to his sister. “Look at this.”

Mimo took a look at the invitation. “Baby shower?” she read aloud. “What’s that?”

Kiawe began to sweat a bit. This might take a bit of explaining. “W-well... the two Professors, Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet, are going to have a baby... so they’re having a party, so we can celebrate and bring them gifts.”

“Oh. Okay. Cool. I’m in!”

_Whew. _ Kiawe let out a sigh of relief.  _That could’ve gone a lot differently._

Meanwhile back in the classroom, Ash noticed that Lillie was looking a little lonely.

“Hey, Lillie! You wanna help?” He asked her.

She snapped back into it. “Um... uh... what? Invitations?”

“There’s only two invitations left! You can help me deliver them!”

“Oh... uh... um... sure!” she just barely got out. “L-let’s see who the next invitation is for...”

Lillie took out the next envelope, glancing at the name on the back before handing it to Ash. “This one’s for Mother.”

Ash read the name on the invitation.  _Lusamine._ Yep, that was her.

Aether Paradise was busy as always. A lot of the workers were busy caring for the Pokémon or responding to calls. The one who happened to be there was Wicke. “Oh, hello!” she greeted them, waving.

“Hey, Wicke!” Ash waved back at her.

“Can you take this to Mo—I mean, to the president?” Lillie asked as she offered her the envelope.

“A letter? For the president?” Wicke took the invitation, pushing up her glasses to see it. “Oh, of course! I’ll take it to her now.” Wicke took the elevator up to where the President currently was.

“President!” she called. “Your daughter came by. She wanted me to give you this.”

“A letter?” Lusamine took the envelope from her, examined the name—her name—and then opened it.

“You, Branch Chief Faba, and Assistant Branch Chief Wicke are humbly invited to Professors Akela Kukui and Nala Burnet’s... baby shower?” she read it aloud. “I didn’t know Nala was pregnant.” She rested her head on her hands and closed her eyes. “I remember my two baby showers... for Gladion and for Lillie...”

“So are we going or not?” Wicke squealed. “I love babies! We can’t  not go to this baby shower!”

“Of course we’re going, Wicke.”

“Yay!”

“A baby shower? ” Faba groaned. “Seriously?”

“Yes, Faba. We’re going.”

Faba sighed. “Alright, then...” Faba knew that to keep his job, he had to comply with whatever Wicke and Lusamine told him. He’d just have to grin and bear it until it was over.

Back in class, Ash took out the next invitation. “And this one goes to...” He read the name. “...Gladion?”

“Mhm,” Lillie told him, “I want him to come. He may not have been able to come to their wedding, or the gender reveal, but I don't want my brother to miss the baby shower.”

“Alright, I’ll go find him. I bet he’s around here somewhere.”

Ash went out and surveyed the coastline for him. Nowhere near this spot. Perhaps on another part of the island.

“Hey, Ash!” a familiar voice buzzed.

“Oh. Hi, Rotom.” Ash looked over to the living Pokédex. “Have you seen Gladion?”

Rotom gave its “confused” sound. “Gladion? I haven’t seen him in a while.”

“Well, I’m looking for him.” Ash stood.

Rotom gave its “confused” sound again. “What?”

“Lillie wants him to come to the shower, so I need to find him.”

“Gladion? Gladion?” Ash called as he walked around the beach with Pikachu.

“Pika?”

“Gladion!”

“Pika-chuuu!”

There he was, all alone. None of his Pokémon were out, not even Umbreon.

“Hey, Gladion! Gladion!”

Gladion grunted. “Oh, Ash... What’s up?”

“I wanted to give you this.” Ash offered him the invitation.

“An... invitation?” He took the envelope and looked over it. “What to?”

“Open it and see!”

Gladion sighed. “Really?”

“Yeah!”

Gladion huffed before opening the envelope. “A... baby shower?” He held back a laugh. “You’re inviting me to a  _baby shower?”_

“Of course!”

Gladion grunted. “No, I don’t think I will.”

Ash stood his ground. “Gladion, you’re coming.”

“No.”

“Please? Lillie’s gonna be there, and she’s looking forward to seeing you.”

“Lillie...”

“Come on, she’ll be really sad if you don’t come...”

Gladion gave in. “Fine, I'll come.”

“Yeah! That’s the spirit!”

“You'll pay for this, Ash...” Gladion muttered as he walked away.

Now that that was out of the way, Ash returned to the classroom.

“That’s all of them!” Ash remarked as he looked in his empty bag, grinning. “Thanks for helping, Lillie!”

She blushed. “O-oh, it was nothing, really... I just gave one to Wicke...”

“That’s still helping!” Ash looked to the rest of the class. “Hey, you guys! Everyone good?”

“Yep!” Everyone gave a thumbs up.

“My family’s totally in! They can’t wait!” Kiawe exclaimed.

“And my father will happily help make food for the party!” Mallow added.

“Molayne’s all in!” Sophocles cheered.

”Awesome!” Ash jumped with excitement. “Now we just need to wait until the day comes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, got that squared away...  
This was a fun chapter to write! I can’t wait to bring you all the baby shower, then a bunch of other fun pregnancy stuff, and then the day the baby finally arrives... then once he comes home, the class can do all sorts of fun stuff with him!  
Anyway, like I said in the tags (which have been redone, yay!), THIS FANFIC WILL HAVE ART! REALLY CUTE ART! As a matter of fact, I’ve already put some art in the fic... where? It’s somewhere... you’ll have to find it :P (it’s pretty easy to find actually)


End file.
